


Pillownapped

by mostlovedgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Marichat, Napping, One Shot, napping together, pillow stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlovedgirl/pseuds/mostlovedgirl
Summary: Marinette keeps finding Chat Noir asleep on her balcony. She wouldn't mind so much if only he would stopstealing her pillow!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 56
Kudos: 307





	Pillownapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenmisery/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZEN!!! 🥳
> 
> Special thanks to fallingoceans for the beta read. ♡  
>    
> [Artwork by ChocoluckChipz (Totally_lucky).](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/chocoluckchipz/630509042597560320)

After years of living the superhero double-life, battling bizarre akumas at least once a week, Marinette thought nothing could surprise her anymore.

She was wrong.

“Where’s my pillow?” was a question she had not foreseen herself asking her kwami on this summer afternoon.

Tikki made a ‘shh’ gesture, pointed to the balcony, and hid in a plant on her windowsill. 

_‘Really? Again?’_

Marinette pushed herself through the skylight above her bed onto her sundrenched balcony. Sure enough, half of Paris’ dynamic duo was napping on her lounge chair. One long leg crossed over the other, hands folded behind his head, cocky smile even in his sleep.

Unimpressed, Marinette rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and cocked her hip in disapproval; standing in just the right spot to cast a shadow over his face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Chat Noir didn’t even crack an eye open. “Enjoying the beautiful weather.”

“Yeah, I can see that. And why exactly did you steal my pillow?”

“I didn’t steal your pillow.”

“You’re using it right now!” 

Her pink pillow was indeed tucked behind his head.

“Not stealing, Princess. Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of giving it back. There’s a difference.”

Marinette wrapped her fist around the edge of her pillow and yanked it free. Chat barely had time to yelp “Hey!” in protest before she smacked him in the face with it.

“Keep your claws off my pillow, you stray!”

Chat Noir scowled at her, but folded his hands across his stomach grumpily and resumed his sunbathing.

* * *

There was a crispness in the air today. Marinette loved autumn. The boots, the sweaters, the jackets—so many design possibilities. She loved the scents and tastes of the season as well. The bakery’s wares transitioned from bright citrus flavors to sweet apples, earthy nuts, and spicy cinnamon.

Chat Noir seemed to have adjusted his napping preferences to the change in seasons as well. She found him face down on her chaise, his boots hanging over the edge, asleep with his face on her pillow.

Marinette sighed as she went about hanging her jacket and scarf. “I’m going to start bolting my skylight.”

“You do that, Princess,” he encouraged nonchalantly.

“Don’t think I won’t.”

“I learned to never underestimate your threats after the spray bottle incident.” He said it casually enough, but a little shiver snapped down his tail. Marinette smiled to herself a little at that.

Her things put away, she marched over to the chaise and held out her hand palm up. “Give it.”

Chat peeled open an eyelid, exposing a sliver of bright green. “I’m using it.”

“There are plenty of pillows in this room you can use for your precious nap time.”

He rubbed his face in the disputed piece of bedding. “It’s not the same.”

“Come on, Minou. Give me back my pillow.”

“Fine,” he huffed, and handed it over, pulling over the square throw pillow that lived on her chaise as a replacement before closing his eyes and relaxing again.

“Thank you.” Marinette carried her pillow up to her loft and placed it back on her bed. “Why this one?”

“Hmm?”

She knelt on the foot of her bed and folded her hands on the black railing, resting her chin on them as she studied her reposing friend below. “You’ve been napping on my balcony for months. Why do you always steal _this_ pillow?”

He shrugged. “It’s nice.”

Marinette’s brows scrunched. It was a vague answer, but she let it go for today. She’d wheedle the truth out of him eventually.

* * *

Autumn gave way to winter with a flurry of snow and anticipation of Christmas. Marinette had spent weeks making gifts for all her friends in the hours she managed to carve out between school and helping her parents in the bakery.

Chat hadn’t been coming by as often. She was grateful since it gave her more opportunities to knit the scarf she was giving him this year, but she had to admit, she kind of missed having him around.

Bleary eyed, Marinette stumbled to bed the night before Christmas Eve. It had been very busy in the bakery today, filling cookie and Bûche de Noël orders.

A large box wrapped in pink, polka dot paper, topped by a bright green bow, greeted her at the foot of her bed. 

A card with a silly black and white illustration of a cat in a Santa hat and the words “Meow-ry Christmas!” on the front gave her an inkling of who had left it.

Wide awake now, she read the card.

_Just in case I ever forget to return yours._

It was signed with a paw print. Marinette glanced at the head of her bed. Her pillow was still there. 

She ripped open the box to reveal a pillow the same size and shape as hers, but the colors were inverted. It was black with a thin, pink border. In place of a bow, a pink rose design graced the center.

Grateful that Chat wasn’t around to see her, Marinette hugged the new pillow to her chest and inhaled deeply. She smiled to herself. It smelled like him—clean and musky and a little exotic, but warm and comforting.

Not a bad Christmas present at all.

* * *

Marinette hummed one of Jagged Stone’s ballads as she watered the plants on her balcony. She loved spring. The colors, the life. It was invigorating. 

Chat Noir’s boots barely made a sound when he landed behind her.

“Hi, Chat,” she greeted brightly without turning around. 

He didn’t respond. A warm weight fell across her shoulders and back, knocking the air out of her.

“ _Oof._ Chat! Get off! You’re heavy.” He was also much taller than her after his last growth spurt.

“Sleepy…” he drawled, but acquiesced and rocked back on his heels, removing himself from her.

Marinette set her watering can down and turned to examine the black-clad young man. He was falling asleep standing up.

“What happened to you?” she asked, a little amused, a little concerned.

He yawned widely, exposing his bright white teeth, and rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm. “Work. Late night.”

“So you dropped by for a nap?”

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Princess.” He kissed her cheek and stumbled to the open skylight, practically falling through the opening.

Marinette felt the heat rush to her cheeks when his lips brushed her skin. He normally kept a socially acceptable distance to her civilian self. He must be really out of it.

She followed him into her bedroom. He was sprawled face down on her bed, her pink pillow under his cheek. Feeling indulgent, she sat next to her friend and scratched behind his cat ears, almost immediately drawing out a purr. She giggled and kept it up. His hair really was as soft as it looked.

The purrs and warmth as the sunlight and shadows slowly stretched and shifted across her room conspired against the young designer who had stayed up sewing far too late the night before. 

Her head fell to her chest, then to Chat’s back. She was asleep before she realized what was happening.

* * *

Something was tickling her nose. She swatted at it. A low chuckle accompanied her efforts.

“Good morning. Or afternoon, I should say.”

“Chaton?” Marinette asked, disoriented. She looked up, straight into a pair of glittering green eyes surrounded by a black mask and framed by golden hair. Her breath caught for a second. Up close he really was quite handsome, and whatever cologne he was wearing smelled divine.

...and they were very much lying on her bed facing each other, her breasts pressed against his hard-muscled chest, their arms draped around one another.

 _“Eep!”_ Marinette shrieked and bolted upright, grabbing the black pillow and burying her face in it to hide her burning blush. 

Chat Noir chuckled huskily again, but it sounded more apologetic this time. “Sorry about that. I must have been more tired than I thought. Can’t seem to sleep right at home.”

Marinette peeked over the edge of her pillow at him. “You’re not sleeping?” she asked in a small voice.

Chat was sitting up as well, raking his claws through his wild mane. “No, I am. Just not... well,” he admitted, sheepishly.

Marinette lowered the pillow, hugging it to her chest. Her brows furrowed in concern. “Why’s that?”

It was his turn to blush and fidget. “My room doesn’t…” he struggled for words, “smell right.”

“What do you mean?” She cocked her head to the side, genuinely confused.

“You’re really gonna make me say it,” he grumbled under his breath. “My house isn’t the most comforting place to be. Materialistically speaking, I have everything a person could ask for, but it’s cold. Empty. That’s why I come here.” 

Marinette leaned away slightly, unprepared for the intensity of his gaze; the honesty she saw there.

“You, your family,” he continued, “you’re warm. You care for each other the way a family should. It’s very comforting.” He dropped his eyes to her bedspread. “And you… you smell good. Like cookies. And strawberry shampoo. And...” He was blushing again.

“And?” Marinette prompted.

 _“Home,”_ he whispered.

Marinette studied him for a long minute. 

Impulsively, she grabbed her pink pillow and thrust it into his hands. “Here!”

“What?” Chat took the pillow reflexively. His cat ears were standing straight up and his eyes were wide in surprise and confusion.

“It will help you sleep, right? Take it.”

“I… don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

Marinette smiled at him, embarrassment over having inadvertently slept with her partner forgotten for the moment.

“You’re welcome, mon chaton.”


End file.
